1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the remote detection and neutralization of objects, such as mines, buried in an area of land. The present invention further relates to electromagnetic warfare devices. The present invention still further relates to geologic surveying and, in particular, to the prospecting for oil and minerals.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a recent proliferation in the use of mines as weapons in armed conflicts. One reason for this is that a large and sufficient destructive effect can be achieved through the use of mines with the corresponding expenditure of relatively little monetary cost in comparison to the use of more sophisticated weapons such as missiles, artillery, and the like. Another reason is that mines are easily obtainable on both the open and black markets. Still further, mines are favored weapons because little skill or training is needed for their effective deployment. Yet another reason for an increased reliance on the use of mines is that the weapon requires no active personnel supervision following deployment. Still further the use of mines as weapons is favored because of the difficulties associated with the mine detection and eradication process. Accordingly, the land mine has become a weapon of choice for resistance and guerilla fighting forces which do not have access to large bank accounts or the support of highly trained personnel.
The threat to person or property presented by a deployed but un-detonated land mine is, in most cases, perpetual. Active and deadly land mines often far outlive the time period of the conflict in which the mine was originally intended for use. It is not unheard of for mines originally deployed in long past conflicts to continue inflicting damage on unsuspecting civilians over the course of several subsequent decades. Not only is there a great human cost in injuries and deaths attributable to such mine detonation accidents, but there is also a large associated economic cost. Medical treatment for those injured in mine detonation accidents can be quite expensive. Furthermore, those persons injured or disabled by a mine detonation may require lifelong economic support from family or government as they may be unable to economically support themselves. Moreover the fear of undetected and un-detonated land mines prevents citizens from exploiting otherwise perfectly usable land for economic benefit. It is therefore of great importance that previously deployed mines be safely, efficiently and economically detected, located and neutralized.